The present invention relates to a metallic mold for manufacturing a connector and also relates to a method for manufacturing the connector. More particularly, the present invention relates to a metallic mold for manufacturing a connector having a retainer to be attached to a connector housing from the side and also relates to a method for manufacturing the connector.
A conventional connector is well known in which a terminal fitting is engaged double when a retainer is attached to a connector housing from the side (shown in FIGS. 1 to 6). In the connector housing 1 of this connector, there is formed a cavity 3 into which a terminal fitting 2 can be inserted from the back. On a bottom face of the cavity 3, there is provided a flexible lance 4 engaged with the terminal fitting 2.
On the other hand, a retainer 5 for preventing the terminal fitting 2 from being disconnected is attached onto an upper face of the connector housing 1. Accordingly, there is formed a retainer insertion hole 6 on the upper face of the connector housing 1 in such a manner that the retainer insertion hole 6 crosses the cavity 3. As shown in FIGS. 3 and 6, the retainer 5 is provided with a protruding piece 5a to be inserted between the cavities 3 and also provided with an engaging portion 9 which protrudes in the cavity 3 and engages with a jaw portion 8 of the terminal fitting 2. Although the detail of the retainer 5 is not shown in the drawings, it can be held at two positions, one is a provisional engaging position at which the retainer 5 is inserted into the housing 1 by a small distance, and the other is a complete engaging position at which the retainer 5 is inserted into the housing 1 by a distance longer than the distance of the provisional engaging position.
Under the condition shown in FIGS. 1 and 4 in which the retainer 5 is held at the provisional engaging position, each engaging portion 9 of the retainer 5 is withdrawn upward so that the terminal fitting 2 can be attached. When the terminal fitting 2 is inserted to a normal position under the above condition, the terminal fitting 2 is primarily engaged with the lance 4. Next, when the retainer 5 is pushed to the complete engaging position as shown in FIGS. 2 and 5, each engaging portion 9 of the retainer 5 is engaged with the jaw portion 8 of the terminal fitting 2, so that the retainer 5 is secondarily engaged. In this way, the terminal fitting 2 can be double engaged with the connector. This connector is temporarily assembled while the retainer 5 is held at the provisional engaging position and then transported to a site in which the terminal is inserted into the connector.
Conventionally, until the housing 1 and the retainer 5 are temporarily assembled to each other, the housing 1 and the retainer 5 are formed separately from each other, that is, they are respectively formed by different forming machines and transported to a temporarily assembling site. After that, the housing 1 and the retainer 5 are finally assembled. In this case, assembly is conducted by an automatic machine provided with a parts feeder or alternatively assembly is manually conducted by a worker.
As described above, according to the prior art, the housing 1 and retainer 5 are molded and assembled separately, and the manufacture of a temporarily assembled connector is completed through the processes of molding, transportation and assembly. When assembly is conducted by the manual operation of a worker, it is necessary to provide a different inspection process. Due to the foregoing, a large number of processes are required to complete the manufacture of the connector, so that the manufacturing cost is increased. Further, it is necessary to manage the metallic molds for each housing 1 and retainer 5, which also increases the management cost.
The present invention has been accomplished to solve the above problems. An object of the present invention is to provide a metallic mold and a method for manufacturing a connector at low cost.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, it is provided a method for manufacturing a connector, the connector comprising a connector housing in which a cavity open in the longitudinal direction is formed for the insertion of a terminal fitting, a retainer insertion hole extending from the outside into the cavity is also formed, and a retainer is inserted from the side into the retainer insertion hole so as to engage with the terminal fitting, the method for manufacturing the connector comprising the steps of: molding the connector housing and the retainer in a metallic mold in a positional condition that the retainer is opposed to the retainer insertion hole from the side; withdrawing the metallic mold between the connector housing and the retainer in the longitudinal direction in the movement process of the mold; and relatively moving the connector housing and the retainer in the transverse direction while they are being held, so as to assemble the retainer to the connector housing.
In this invention, first, the connector housing and retainer are simultaneously molded in the molding process. Next, in the mold movement process, the metallic mold for molding the connector housing is moved in the longitudinal direction in accordance with the direction of the cavity opening. When the metallic mold between the connector housing and the retainer is withdrawn, a space is formed between the connector housing and the retainer, so that the retainer is put in a condition in which the retainer is opposed to the retainer insertion hole. When the connector housing and retainer are held and moved relatively in this condition, the retainer is inserted into the retainer insertion hole. In this way, the connector can be obtained.
Further, according to the invention, the retainer insertion hole is formed when a metallic mold for molding the cavity and a metallic mold for molding a connector housing outside, which are contacted with each other, are moved in the opposite directions along the side of the connector housing, and the metallic mold is opened.
In this invention, resin is not filled in a portion where the cavity molding metallic mold comes into contact with the connector housing outside forming mold. When both metallic molds are moved in the longitudinal direction in the mold moving process, the contact portion of both metallic molds are open on the side of the connector housing, and this opening becomes the retainer insertion hole.
Furthermore, according to the first aspect of the invention, it is to provide a metallic mold for manufacturing a connector, the connector comprising a connector housing in which a cavity open in the longitudinal direction is formed for the insertion of a terminal fitting, a retainer insertion hole extending from the outside into the cavity is also formed, and a retainer is inserted from the side into the retainer insertion hole so as to engage with the terminal fitting, the metallic mold for manufacturing the connector comprising: a molding structure capable of molding the connector housing and the retainer in a positional relation in which the retainer is opposed from the side to the retainer insertion hole; a mold moving structure for withdrawing the metallic mold between the connector housing and the retainer in the longitudinal direction; and an operating structure for assembling the retainer to the connector housing when the connector housing and the retainer are relatively moved in the transverse direction while they are being held.
In the invention, the connector housing and the retainer are simultaneously molded in one metallic mold in the molding process. In the mold opening process, the metallic mold for molding the connector housing is moved in the longitudinal direction in accordance with the cavity opening direction. When the metallic mold is withdrawn, a space is formed between the connector housing and the retainer, so that the retainer is opposed to the retainer insertion hole. When the connector housing and the retainer are relatively moved in the transverse direction while they are being held, the retainer is inserted into the retainer insertion hole, and the connector in which the connector housing and the retainer are integrated into one body can be obtained.
Moreover, according to the invention, the retainer insertion hole is formed when a cavity molding metallic mold and a connector housing outside molding metallic mold, which are opened when they are moved along the side of the connector housing in the opposite directions, are contacted with each other.
In the invention, resin is not filled in a portion where the cavity molding metallic mold comes into contact with the connector housing outside molding metallic mold. When both metallic molds are moved in the longitudinal direction in the mold opening process, the contact portion of both metallic molds is open onto the side of the connector housing, and this opening becomes the retainer insertion hole.
According to the invention described above, it is possible to conduct the molding and the assembling process of the connector housing and the retainer by one machine. Therefore, it is not necessary to provide a conveyance process in which the parts are conveyed from the molding position to the assembling position. Further, it is not necessary to conduct the assembling process separately from the molding process after conveyance.
Accordingly, as compared with a case in which assembly is conducted by an automaton, the assembling time can be shortened because the supply of parts conducted by a parts feeder is unnecessary. Further, it is unnecessary to provide two automatons respectively used for molding and assembling. Therefore, it is possible to reduce the installation space. Compared with a case in which assembly is manually conducted by a worker, it is possible to greatly reduce the assembling time when an automaton is adopted, and further it is not necessary to provide an inspection process. When the aforementioned advantages are put together, the manufacturing cost of the connector can be reduced.
Further, the metallic mold withdrawing from a space between the connector housing and the retainer is moved in the longitudinal direction in the same manner as that of the metallic mold used for molding the connector housing. Accordingly, when both metallic molds are integrally moved, the manufacturing efficiency can be enhanced.
Moreover, according to the invention, when the metallic mold for molding the retainer insertion hole is moved in the longitudinal direction, the metallic mold can be opened. Accordingly, as compared with a method in which the metallic mold for molding the retainer insertion hole is withdrawn when the metallic mold is moved toward the retainer in the transverse direction, the manufacturing process can be simplified and the manufacturing efficiency can be enhanced.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, it is provided a method for manufacturing a connector, the connector comprising a connector housing in which a cavity is formed for the insertion of a terminal fitting, and a retainer attached to the connector housing from the side, the retainer engaging with the terminal fitting so as to lock it when the retainer is attached to the connector housing,
the method for manufacturing the connector comprising the steps of: closing a pair of metallic molds capable of being respectively contacted with and separated from each other in one direction while a sliding mold is interposed between the pair of metallic molds, the sliding mold being assembled to one of the pair of metallic molds so that the sliding mold can be moved in a direction intersecting to the contacting and separating direction of the pair of metallic molds; molding a housing having an insertion hole for inserting a retainer via the sliding mold and also molding a retainer located at the rear of the sliding mold in the advancing and withdrawing direction; drawing the sliding mold from the retainer insertion hole by withdrawing the sliding mold; retreating the sliding mold onto the side of an advancing and withdrawing passage in accordance with the opening operation of the mold or by the action of a drive mechanism; and inserting the retainer into the retainer insertion hole from the open passage so as to assemble the retainer in a predetermined condition.
Further, according to the invention, when the retainer is inserted from the open passage into the retainer insertion hole, the entire width of the retainer is supported.
Furthermore, according to the second aspect of the present invention, it is provided a metallic mold for manufacturing a connector, the connector comprising a connector housing in which a cavity is formed for the insertion of a terminal fitting, and a retainer attached to the connector housing from the side, the retainer engaging with a terminal fitting so as to lock it when the retainer is attached to the connector housing,
the metallic mold being composed of a pair of metallic molds capable of being relatively contacted with and separated from each other in one direction, a sliding mold capable of moving along an advancing and withdrawing passage provided in a direction intersecting to the contacting and separating direction of the metallic molds being assembled to one of the pair of metallic molds, the pair of metallic molds forming a molding space when the metallic molds are closed to each other under the condition that the sliding mold is advanced, the molding space being capable of molding a housing having a retainer insertion hole into which the retainer is inserted, via the sliding mold and also capable of molding a retainer located in at the rear of the sliding mold, the pair of metallic molds comprising: a retreating means for retreating the sliding mold to the side of the advancing and withdrawing passage after the sliding mold has been withdrawn; and an insertion means for inserting the retainer molded in a retainer molding space into the retainer insertion hole of the housing by advancing the retainer along the advancing and withdrawing passage.
Moreover, the insertion means supports the entire width of the retainer to be inserted into the retainer insertion hole.
According to the above-mentioned invention, under the condition that a pair of metallic molds are closed while the sliding mold is interposed between the metallic molds, the housing is molded into a shape in which the retainer insertion hole is formed on one side, and the retainer is simultaneously molded at the rear of the sliding mold. After the sliding mold has been withdrawn along the advancing and withdrawing passage and drawn out from the retainer insertion hole, it is retreated to the side of the advancing and withdrawing passage by the retreat means. Then, the retainer passes through the open advancing and withdrawing passage and is inserted into the retainer insertion hole, so that the retainer and housing are integrally assembled into one body in a predetermined condition.
In this connection, when the entire width of the retainer is not supported, the retainer is bent by a frictional force caused in the process of insertion of the retainer into the insertion hole. Specifically, since the engaging portion 9, which protrudes to the side, comes into contact with an edge portion of the cavity 3, the protruding piece 5a, which is not supported by the insertion means, is further pushed and damaged. However, according to the present invention, since the entire width of the retainer is supported by the insertion means, even when the protruding piece collides with the edge portion of the cavity, it is not bent to the side but pressed in a perpendicular direction, so that the protruding piece can be inserted into the hole.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, when a connector is manufactured, it is possible to mold a housing and a retainer in a metallic mold, and it is also possible to assemble them to each other. Accordingly, the manufacturing work period of the connector and the manufacturing cost can be reduced. Even a wide retainer which tends to be bent easily is used, it is possible to insert the retainer straight so that it can not be damaged.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, it is provided a method of manufacturing a connector, the connector comprising a connector housing in which a cavity is formed for the insertion of a terminal fitting, and a retainer attached to the connector housing from the side, the retainer engaging with the terminal fitting so as to lock it when the retainer is attached to the connector housing,
the method of manufacturing the connector comprising the steps of: closing a pair of metallic molds capable of being respectively contacted with and separated from each other in one direction while a sliding mold is interposed between the pair of metallic molds, the sliding mold being assembled to one of the pair of metallic molds so that the sliding mold can be moved in a direction intersecting to the contacting and separating direction of the pair of metallic molds; molding a housing having a through-hole for inserting a retainer via the sliding mold and also molding the retainer located in the front of the sliding mold; withdrawing the sliding mold to the back of the retainer insertion hole after the molds are opened; and assembling the connector into a predetermined condition by inserting the retainer from the front.
Under the condition that the pair of metallic molds are closed, the housing is molded into a shape in which the through-hole-shaped retainer insertion hole is formed by the existence of the sliding mold, and the retainer is also formed in the front of the housing. After the pair of molds have been opened, the sliding mold is withdrawn from the retainer insertion hole, and the retainer is inserted into the retainer insertion hole, so that the retainer and the housing are integrally assembled under a predetermined condition.
Further, according to the invention, it is to provide a metallic mold for manufacturing a connector, the connector comprising a connector housing in which a cavity is formed for the insertion of a terminal fitting, and a retainer attached to the connector housing from the side, the retainer engaging with the terminal fitting so as to lock it when the retainer is attached to the connector housing,
the metallic mold being composed of a pair of metallic molds capable of being relatively contacted with and separated from each other in one direction, a sliding mold capable of moving in a direction intersecting to the contacting and separating direction of the metallic molds being assembled to one of the pair of metallic molds, the pair of metallic molds forming a molding space when the metallic molds are closed to each other under the condition that the sliding mold is advanced, the molding space being capable of molding a housing having a through-hole into which the retainer is inserted via the sliding mold and also capable of molding a retainer located in the front of the sliding mold, the pair of metallic molds comprising an insertion drive section capable of inserting the retainer into the retainer insertion hole of the connector housing from the front.
Under the condition that the pair of metallic molds are closed, the housing is molded into a shape, in which a through-hole-shaped retainer insertion hole is provided, by the existence of the sliding mold, and the retainer is also molded in the front of the housing. After the pair of metallic molds have been opened, the sliding mold is withdrawn from the retainer insertion hole, and at the same time the retainer is inserted into the retainer insertion hole from the front by the action of the insertion drive means, so that the retainer and the housing are integrally assembled to each other under a predetermined condition.
Moreover, the according to the present invention, it is provided a connector comprising: a connector housing having a cavity into which a terminal fitting is inserted; and a retainer attached to the connector housing from the side, the retainer being displaced between a provisional engaging position and a complete engagement position, the retainer engaging with the terminal fitting so as to lock it at the complete engagement position, wherein a retainer insertion hole for inserting the retainer is formed in the connector housing while it penetrates two sides of the connector housing opposed to each other.
Since the retainer insertion hole is formed while it penetrates the connector housing, for example, in the process of manufacturing the connector, while an intermediate core is provided in the metallic mold, the housing is molded in which a retainer insertion hole is formed while it penetrates the connector housing. At the same time, the retainer is formed in the front of the intermediate core. While the intermediate core is being withdrawn in the metallic mold, the retainer is inserted into the retainer insertion hole so that it can be integrally assembled at the provisional engaging position. It is possible to realize the above manufacturing means.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, when a connector is manufactured, it is possible to mold and assemble a housing and a retainer in a metallic mold. Accordingly, the manufacturing work period of the connector is shortened, so that the manufacturing cost can be reduced.